


Pretty Little Thing

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, First Time, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Virgin!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Dean goes to a Halloween party for some fun, he spots a pretty little thing and chases her all evening, flirting, and eventually cornering her. Once his got his hands on her though he realizes she is actually a he, but he's fine with that. Sam snuck out after Dean just because he could, he picked a costume he knew Dean would never recognize him in. After spending the evening being chased by his brother Sam ends up in a semi public place with Dean all over him. Sam's stupid crush on his own brother is not helping matters either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Pretty Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960308) by [CoraT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT)



> Chinese translation! archiveofourown.org/works/1960308

Sam figured the entire mess was his fault.

He’d be less upset about the entire situation if the mess was at least for a good reason. A decent one even. But no, because Sam was an immature fifteen year old who decided that just because his big brother said he couldn’t go he was going to do just that. Right under Dean’s nose Sam had smugly resolved only hours ago. Ruby had helped the nefarious plot along of course and while Sam knew it wasn’t the most intelligent idea he’d gone along with it because Ruby had suggested it. For whatever reason Dean utterly hated her and it played into the ‘Defy Dean’ plot all too well.      

So Sam ended up attending the Halloween party of questionable origin in full costume. He was also in drag. In retrospect he figured that somewhere along the way Sam should have put a stop to this. But he hadn’t. It was a rather humiliating realization that Sam’s stubborn nature landed him in a public place wearing makeup and a ruffled skirt.

Hiding away in the corner Sam fiddled with his plastic cup of foul tasting beer and glanced around the room. Ruby had abandoned him once the novelty had worn off and he’d spent the entire night turning other guys down over and over.

He was beyond uncomfortable in stockings, a ruffled skirt, and corset top. With a Venetian mask and dark wig on Sam knew he was at least unrecognizable.

Which he was extremely grateful for.

Dean snuck up on him again, one minute Sam was keeping a sharp eye out for him and then next Dean was right there beside him. With an easy smile his brother plucked the nasty beer from Sam’s hands and offered him a ice cold pop can. Red faced he told himself over and over he wasn’t that grateful. So maybe he had been really thirsty but dreading another sour taste of lukewarm alcohol. Avoiding Dean’s gaze Sam opened the pop and swung a long drink, trying to swallow his nerves as well.

Glancing at his brother Sam felt his face burn even harder when he saw Dean watching him with a dark amused smirk. Sam tried not to jump when he felt the press of his brother’s hand on the small of his back. Staring at the floor like it held the world’s mysteries Sam tried to pull away but Dean tugged him closer, making his shoulder bump into his brother’s chest. Putting up a hand to push him away, Sam felt his mortification jump when his fingers touched bare skin. All Dean had on was a pair of jeans and a cowboy hat. Sam knew full well how toned his brother was, hunting kept them both in peak physical condition. But Dean was far ahead of him, had filled out already while Sam was still a skinny stick. The warm chuckle in his ear brought Sam back to reality, Dean’s arm curled around his waist and his breath ghosting over Sam’s exposed neck.       

“Come on now,” Dean drawled, his tone all low and husky in a way he’s little brother had never heard before. “You can tell me your name at least?”

Shaking his head, Sam tried to break Dean’s loose grip and his brother pulled him closer, let Sam feel his body along his own before he dropped his arm, giving him an out. Resting his head against Dean’s chest Sam chewed his lip but stayed where he was. Dean was far too good at this, the perfect blend of teasing attention he was focusing on Sam. He’d slink in close, tease and push Sam but he always backed off when he sensed his brother was truly uncomfortable. No wonder girls gave it up to him all the time, Dean knew what he was doing.

“You know, If you won’t tell me your name I’m gonna have to make one up,” Dean teased with a light smirk, tipping his head to catch Sam’s nervous gaze again. He couldn’t help the tentative smirk he returned to Dean and then the game started all over again. The entire night, they’d played this game back and forth, a push and pull from Dean as he coaxed Sam. The teenager felt like a girl well enough in a skirt and the way Dean was making him blush and act like an idiot was not helping. If he didn’t get the hell out of there soon Sam was going to end up on his back before the night was done. He knew his brother enough to see that was his goal, and he knew himself enough to know he’d end up giving it. When Dean worked his younger brother for something, really pushed for it, he always got it.

“Pretty girl.”

Sam started from his thoughts, twisting to face Dean just as his brother closed in and pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s slack mouth. Before he could react Dean was gone, a safe distance away but his hand still against the small of Sam’s back. Giving him a sly smirk, Dean took a drink of his own bottled beer and glanced around the room, seeming completely at ease while Sam tried to catch up.

Dean had kissed him. Simple, clean, and quick.

Fuck.

Sam clutched his pop can tightly and felt his heart pounding. This was getting out of hand so fast, so very freaking fast. An hour ago Sam was simply paranoid about Dean figuring out it was him. Terrified of his deep laughter and being mocked for the rest of his life. That was why he refused to talk to Dean, sure his voice would be recognized. But now everything was spinning out of control.  

His brother had just kissed him.

“Hey,” Dean’s hand disappeared from his back and soft fingers brushed Sam’s neck under the wig as Dean cupped it in a gesture Sam knew all to well. It was something he did when he wanted offer comfort. Glancing up at him Sam took a shaky breath and suddenly without thought, was about to spill his guts.

_It’s me Dean! If you make fun of me I’ll just point out you bought it and kissed me._

But Dean was right there again, leaning over Sam, mouth hovering above his own.

“Don’t worry.”

It was a stupid empty, unspecific, reassurance and Sam should have bristled but his face burned hot again and he looked up at his brother, searching for something more, wanting it. Dean must have saw that because he leaned down the last bit and pressed his mouth against Sam’s again.

Dean’s lips were soft and wet, it felt strange but Sam didn’t try to stop him. It was his second kiss and Sam wanted to know why everyone loved to do this. He felt Dean’s fingers along his cheek, touching lightly as Dean bent his head a bit and deepened the contact. Sam felt him opening his mouth and mimicked him. Warm breath puffed along his tongue and he could taste the tang booze and something spicy Dean had eaten at some point. His tongue pushed into Sam’s mouth and it was wet, their spit was mixing. It should have been disgusting. But Sam just tipped his head back and whimpered in his brother’s mouth, wanting more without understanding why.

They were pressed into a corner and Dean blocked the view of the other people, not that Sam cared right then. Despite all the attention his brother was giving kissing Sam he still managed to take Sam’s pop from his slack grip and drop their drinks somewhere. His hands slid smoothly around the curve of Sam’s hips and rested there, stroking softly. Unsure, Sam put his hands on Dean’s waist, just above his jeans, touching the warm skin. The action seemed to encourage Dean because his brother pushed up against Sam, closing what little space was left. Dean’s knee pressed between Sam’s legs and he could lightly feel Dean’s dick against his thigh.

Trying to jerk back, Sam felt the unyielding wall against his back. Turning his face he broke the contact, feeling light headed as Dean easily turned his attention to Sam’s neck, raining soft kisses. Quick fingers tugged Sam’s sleeve down so Dean had more skin to taste. Red-faced Sam chewed his lip and looked away. His hands pushed at Dean, wanting him to move back, to stop pressing his thigh where he would find something Sam did not want him to. But his brother stayed where he was, he stopped nudging his leg though and his warm mouth was distracting Sam from why he wanted Dean to move away in the first place. Once he wasn’t utterly focused on Dean however, Sam suddenly became aware that they were in a crowded room, that people were watching, whispering. He met the gaze of one of the many girls chasing his brother and flushed under the dirty look. Squirming in humiliation, Sam pushed at Dean until he finally stepped back, blinking down at Sam while the teenager in drag ducked under his arm and made a fast exit. He needed to get out of there, utterly mortified, he avoided looking at anyone and tried to duck out the back door. The hell with Ruby, this had gone beyond messed up, Sam had just made out with own brother.

God, that was _incest_.

“Hey! Hold up,” Dean’s voice chased him and Sam couldn’t stop the ingrained instinct to obey Dean. A warm hand curled around his arm and he stared at the floor as Dean came to stand in front of him.

“You alright?” There was genuine concern in his voice and Sam glanced up, feeling guilty abruptly.

God damn it, why couldn’t his emotions just pick something and stick to it.

“Sorry if that was too fast, I didn’t mean to scare you off or anything.”

Sam shrugged, looking off to the side as he watched people peer at them, whispers following them from one room to the next. The party was at some girls place while her parents were out of town, most of the high school population seemed crammed within the walls. Sam avoided looking at his brother so he wasn’t sure what clued Dean in but he suddenly stood a little straighter and looked around. Dropping his hand from Sam’s arm he curled it around his middle, there was a defined curve there thanks to the corset, and led him from the crowd.

Once the cold air hit his face Sam felt infinitely better, letting out a long breath as he leaned against the house. Dean closed the door, blocking out the noisy teenagers inside. They stood at the side of the house, hidden in shadows. Sam could see and hear people in the backyard but they were a distance away and their quiet spot seemed isolated.

“Not much for a crowd?” Dean asked and Sam flushed, nodding his head while Dean leaned against the house beside him, their shoulders just touching. Sam was finally catching up to Dean in height but he still had a few inches to go before he was at level with him.

Taking a breath, he let his head fall against the siding and exhaled slowly. Sam had known for a while now that he was gay. While his classmates talked endlessly about girls he barely gave them a glance. After trying for months to force interest he’d come to his conclusion and accepted it. Noticing his brother had helped that along a great deal. Living in each other’s pocket, Sam couldn’t recall any memories of a normal life. Just motel after motel with Dean beside him, never anywhere long enough to let anyone else in. It made sense to Sam and he figured it was a harmless phase, a crush that would pass.

That was before he’d made out with his brother.

“Thinking hard?” Dean inquired, leaning forward to look down at Sam. Jumping a bit, he blushed when Dean laughed. Embarrassed Sam turned to stomp off but Dean caught his arm, gently pushing him back against the house while he moved to stand in front of him.

“Hey now, I wasn’t being mean or anything,” he soothed, stepping close again as he flashed his charming smirk and bent his head down. Sam knew his brother was about to kiss him again but he just stood there, let Dean lean in until their mouths touched. It wasn’t rushed like earlier, Dean was kissing him slowly and lazily. His nerves simmered down under the easy exploration, he could feel that Dean was making a point not to push him.

Sam was making out with his brother.              

Again.

Dean’s hands were touching him again too, they cupped his waist, traced the back of the too tight corset he was in. One hand slid high, going under the wig to cup the back of Sam’s neck, holding him there as his tongue found it’s way into Sam’s mouth again. Dean’s other hand was sliding down but then Dean was also moving his tongue, flicking in and out and distracting Sam. The warm fingers ran along his thigh and then back up, under the layered skirt to find the bare skin where the stocking ended.

Something was warning Sam, his mind trying to remember, it was important, really important. But Dean was basically fucking his mouth with his tongue and his other hand abandoned Sam’s neck to sliding up his other thigh and he couldn’t think.  When Dean suddenly lifted him, pinned him to the house and lifted Sam’s legs to rest on his hips he remembered really fucking fast.

Before Sam could buck his brother off, Dean dragged his groin against Sam’s, slow and hard, no way he didn’t feel something that shouldn’t have been there. His big brother was hard but Sam was rock solid in the panties he’d been convinced to wear somehow.

“Well, well,” Dean drawled out, grinning sharply and not looking the slightest bit surprised.

“Found something,” he teased, dropping his head to kiss Sam’s shoulder, the drag of his tongue against skin, forcing a sudden embarrassingly high sound from him.

“That why you don’t wanna talk? Voice too low baby? Come on pretty boy,” coaxing again Dean dropped his hands back to cup Sam’s ass and squeezed liberally. “Fuck. Panties too?” He groaned, fingers skimming over the material while Sam tried to get his brain working again.

Dean knew he was a guy.

Dean still had him pinned to the wall, was still sucking dark marks into Sam’s shoulder, still rolling his hips and making Sam’s breath hitch.

“Surprised?” Dean pulled back a touch, watching him with low-lidded eyes, promising dark, wet, fucking glorious things with those eyes. A warm hand curled around the back of his neck again and when he tugged, Sam tipped his head back, bearing his throat. Dean leaned in, licking and sucking while he rutted up against Sam lazily.

It took a while for Sam to catch on, but when Dean gave a sharp bite to his adam’s apple he jerked hard and whimpered. Then realized what his brother was doing. Fuck. Had everyone known he was a guy in drag?

Sam was so preoccupied by Dean’s mouth on him that the sensation of his brother’s hand cupping his cock caught him off guard. He jolted hard, letting out a whimper when sure fingers gripped him. Dean kept sucking dark bruises into Sam’s skin while his hand stoked. The silky material of the panties was brushing along the underside of his dick and his brother’s hand was warm, calloused, and holding him with the perfect pressure. It was embarrassing how fast Sam’s orgasm was rushing and he bit his lip hard, trying to use pain to hold off.

“Come on, pretty little boy,” Dean whispered, his breath against Sam’s wet, sensitive, skin. A few more stokes from his brother and a hard sudden bite along his neck made Sam swallow a strangled moan as his hips jerked up mindlessly. There was no way to escape the sensations so he gave in, riding them out. The fleeting pleasure of his orgasm roared through Sam and he saw white, clutching to Dean desperately.

When the high faded he took a shuddering breath and felt Dean chuckle. He felt it because he was pressed up tightly against his brother’s bare chest, head tucked like a little kid. Blushing, and goddamn was he getting tired of that, he let go of the firm grip he had on Dean’s arm.

“Back with me?” Came the soft teasing question as Dean shifted them, gently removing his come slicked hand from Sam’s panties. 

God, his panties.  

With the urge of desire momentarily sated Sam was free to have a freak out in his head. He’d just gotten his first hand job from his older brother. Dean had just jerked him off. Sam was still up against the side of a house, legs loosely wrapped around his own brother’s narrow waist.

This was incest his mind reminded him. Dean had no clue but Sam did, and he needed to stop this right now.

But Dean’s mouth was suddenly inches from his own and after a breath Dean was kissing him, soft and lazy again. If it had been fast and rough Sam would have been able to pull away. Well not really but he told himself that anyway. But this careful contact carried a string of something tender and Sam melted, letting Dean push his tongue in again, sure his brother was going to know the inside of his mouth better then Sam did.

Completely distracted by the kiss Sam whimpered when he felt the pressure of a slick finger circling his hole. How the hell did Dean keep doing that? When had he even- the thought was cut short when his brother pressed his finger into him. His other hand rubbed along Sam’s thigh soothingly.  

"Shh," Dean reassured, "its ok. I’ve got you.”

It felt strange, Sam couldn’t decide if it was good or not, he just felt the weird sensation of something inside him. His brother kept going, pushing until his knuckled was buried in him. Something slimy was slicking the way for him, and Sam realized with a flush that it was his own come. Clutching his brother close Sam hid his face against Dean. He felt too hot even outside in the cool night, his skin was burning up and the mask and wig he still had on was heavy and uncomfortable. Dean kept making soft coaxing sounds as his finger worked inside Sam, back and forth until a second was joining. Sam made a sound then, muffled by Dean’s skin when his brother curved his fingers a bit. Something inside him went off, his legs tightened on Dean’s hips and he sucked in a sudden hard breath. Dean did it again, rubbing along his prostrate and Sam arched his back, his dick already twitching in interest.    

They might have been at this for hours, for all Sam knew, all he could feel, care about was the feeling of Dean’s fingers moving inside him, touching that spot. His cock was hard again, pressed against the soft silk of his panties and the rough bite of Dean’s jeans. Sam could feel his brother’s dick pressed up against his own. They were fitted against one another tightly and Sam ached for more, lost in lust again. Incest be damned. 

When Dean pulled his fingers free Sam gave a huff, wanting them back but Dean just laughed against his neck. He shuffling them both for a moment before enough room was between them so he could get his own cock out. Sam couldn't see very well in weak light, but he had felt his brother’s dick, knew he was hard and more then ready to bury himself inside Sam.

That was when he realized suddenly that they were going to do this, he was about to be fucked by his own big brother. People were five feet away from them, talking and laughing, they knew what was going on, they knew what Sam was doing with his brother.

Struggling, Sam tried to drop his legs away and push Dean back but his brother caught his thighs and refused to step away.

“Hey, hey…it’s ok, I got you,” the low soothing tone made Sam want to listen, to relax again but he could hear people, tipping his head to the side he could see them. God, he was the slut getting fucked on the side of the house.

Shaking his head he tried to move away again but Dean held him firm.

“It’s alright, pretty boy, pretty little boy,” Dean coaxed, voice heavy and hungry as he tilted his head low to catch Sam’s wide gaze in the shadows.

“I’m going to go slow, it’ll be alright, your gonna love it,” he reassured, and Sam realized he thought he was scared to be fucked. Which he was. Just more so in public.

“Is this your first time?” Sam bit his lip and nodded his head. 

“Calm down, come on, show me those pretty eyes,” Dean teased and Sam hesitantly looked up to him, focusing on his brother, on his features in the low light, and deep voice to swallow down the panic attack.

“There they are,” he chuckled and Sam despite his nerves managed to roll his eyes, when Dean first walked up to him he made some comment about his gorgeous eyes. When Sam had rolled them unimpressed, his brother’s interest had caught. All evening he kept making stupid comments about his dazzling eyes, intentionally going over the top until Sam was laughing at the idiocy of the come-ons.  

“I’m going to be careful, I won’t hurt you,” it seemed stupid, mindless words that should have felt empty but again, Sam clung to them, to Dean’s comforting gaze. His fear was ebbing away slowly and he let it go nervously, knowing what was about to happen but also aware he wanted it.

Licking his lips he nodded his head, reaching to curl his hands around the back of Dean’s neck as his sibling lifted him high. His puffy ruffled skirt was hiding his ass from anyone taking a peek and Sam knew people were. Dean tugged his panties to one side and Sam felt the blunt, too big, pressure of the head of his cock snug against his hole. Whimpering he lifted away again but Dean was talking, whispering low filthy things until Sam relaxed and let him press up. The tight virgin ring of muscle held him out for a brief moment before giving in and letting Dean sink into him.

It was a mix of the strange sensation again, this time with a burn of pain and fullness that was somehow so good. Sam clutched his brother, felt young and girly and desperate as he held onto Dean tightly while he eased up into him. Sam’s come was slicking the passage but it was far from smooth as Dean pushed up inch by inch. Every time he froze up or let a pained sound out Dean was talking to him, low and calming as he paused for a bit to let Sam adjust. There was no way Sam could take it all, could handle it, but he didn’t say anything, let Dean fill him up, claim him.  

Just when he was sure he couldn’t take anymore Dean finally bottomed out, his warm skin flush against Sam’s ass. It hurt but he wanted it, pain and all, he wanted it because he’d never felt so full before, and it was Dean. His Dean, the one person he loved unconditionally, his brother, parents, best friend, and lover all in one and Sam was glad Dean was his first. Fucked up situation aside, he was so frantically grateful it was Dean.  
  
The burn seemed less after a wait and when Dean rolled his hips experimentally Sam could see why people did it so often. He muttered so and Dean laughed, low and husky while he started to lazily move, shallow little motions that were tight at first but then the burn let up as Sam realxed. The first stokes were spent with Dean angling his hips, shifting until Sam’s head hit the wall because he’d arched fast and hard with a gasp.  
  
His brother chuckled deep in his chest and kept Sam’s body at the exact angle, shoving in with more fervor. Over and over Sam was hit by the rush, the burn was forgotten in the wake of pleasure each time Dean hit that spot. His one leg was secure against Dean’s side but the other kept slipping and his brother had to hold it in place, his other hand cupping Sam’s ass, finger sprayed out as he groped him roughly while holding him up. Dean was rolling his hips, quick motions that were more than enough for Sam.  
  
“Come on, you.. ya gotta be quiet,” Dean gritted between clenched teeth and Sam realized he was moaning loudly. He didn’t bother to turn and see their audience, just leaned forward, and hid in the crook of Dean’s neck while he muffled whimpers.  
  
“Harder,” he managed to beg and his brother made his own low groan as he obeyed, shoving up with more force and Sam’s body lifted each time now. Wrapping an arm tightly around Dean’s back, his fingers ran through the sweat there, beads tricking down while Dean kept slamming into him. Sam knew he was making noises again, but he couldn’t shut himself up, eyes squeezed tight he just focused on the burn and bliss as Dean’s cock moved in and out of him, the feeling of his body forced open for his brother.  
  
“Baby, I gotta hold you up, so you gotta,... get yourself off, jerk off for me,” Dean’s voice was low, breath puffing against his neck as his fingers tightened, squeezing Sam’s ass and thigh. Without lifting his face from the security of his big brother’s neck Sam fumbled to get his hand under his skirt and into his panties.  
  
When his shaky fingers touched himself he choked down a sob and managed a few loose strokes before he was gone again. Crying out as his dick twitched and spurted against the skirt again, the fabric was drenched in his come, ruined. Clutching to Dean frantically he couldn’t stop the breathy ‘uhh’ sounds from spilling out with each thrust and spurt.  
  
Dean was moving rougher when Sam came back down, less paced while he pumped quicker. Sam could feel the slick heat of his come along his own fingers while his brother pushed him against the side of the house, pressing in so close it was hard for Sam to breath properly. When he felt the sharp pain shooting through his shoulder Sam cried out and jerked against him. Dean’s bite hurt but Sam couldn’t get away, pinned tightly while his brother’s hips shoved wildly. With a final thrust, he pushed Sam up and Dean grinded himself inside his little brother and hissed out. He couldn’t feel Dean coming inside him but there was a slickness now as Dean moved and he knew it was his brother’s come.  
  
Dean managed a few lazy strokes before he let out a breath, the hardness of his body giving way when he relaxed and they sank down until Dean was kneeling. They were both panting a bit, Dean more so, and Sam could feel the steady trickle of sweat on his neck, the mask clinging to his face by sweat more then the string now.

“Fuck,” Sam had no idea how long it was before Dean spoke, a few seconds or twenty minutes. He felt sluggish and although he knew people just watched him get fucked he couldn’t be bothered to move. Sam had never felt so relaxed in his life and he welcomed it. Pulling away a bit he ignored the ache and pain of his body and looked at Dean. His brother’s fingers brushed along his shoulder and he winced when they touched the raw skin.  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Dean looked utterly embarrassed and apologetic, like a kicked puppy and Sam snorted before chuckling. It’s a weird reaction but he couldn’t stop it, leaning to rest his brow on Dean’s shoulder he attempted to bottle the laughter.  
  
“Did I break you?” Dean asked, bemused as he watched while Sam struggled to get himself under control. The entire scenario was ridiculous, Sam had just had sex with his brother up against a house, in drag, at a costume party.  
  
“Nah’you just took my virginity,” Sam replied before he could stop himself. Dean showed no sign of recognizing his voice though; he just leaned in and kissed Sam again. They made out until the chill in the air had him shivering. If Sam was cold then Dean, without a shirt on, had to be freezing.  
  
They went back in fingers linked and Sam could barely keep a stupid grin off his face. His ass was sore, and it was going to be for a while, he could already tell. Dean led him to the nearest bathroom and they cleaned up, his brother carefully checking the bite mark with mortified apologies. The pain in his shoulder was barely notable and Sam had far worst but the way Dean was the one flushing for once made Sam grin all over again. He removed the sticky wet panties and fumbled around with Dean trying to get them back when his brother announced he was keeping them. During the rough play Sam froze up and Dean leaned in asking if he had hurt Sam. Red faced, the younger brother managed the whisper that he could feel Dean’s come running down his thigh. When they finally left the bathroom Sam was back to being the one bright red while Dean had a scrap of white fabric peeking from his pocket and Sam had two new love bites.  
  
Sam’s happy bubble lasted until he met up with Ruby again. Sliding up beside him while Dean’s finding them drinks she whispered furiously. Everyone was talking about Dean, apparently he just fucked some girl’s brains out.

It was like cold water splashed on him.

Ruby and a few others knew Sam was dressed up like this, someone was going to mention he was the one in the skirt, the one against the wall. Everyone knew damn well the Sam and Dean were brothers. Feeling sick to his stomach Sam made a fast escape with Ruby in tow. Stopping at her place he changed hurriedly and quickly rushed to the rental they were staying at to shower off the smell of sex and smeared makeup. Thankfully Dean wasn’t back yet and Sam played stupid when he did come home later on. With a low grumble he slinked off to his bed and dreaded, utterly dreaded the coming Monday.  
  
Saturday was spent obsessing about it, bundled up to hide the dark marks on his shoulder and neck. Dean was acting none the wiser and Sam figured he didn’t have a clue. But come Monday someone was going to say something, and Dean was going to realize he fucked his own brother. Sam worked himself up enough that he spent the evening beside the toilet, heaving dinner back up. Dean ran out and got him some ginger ale and sat beside him, made stupid jokes until Sam couldn’t help but laugh even when it hurt. When he finally fell asleep he was on the bathroom floor with his head pillowed on Dean’s thigh. It made him want to throw up all over again, knowing come Monday his brother would never take care of him like this, wouldn't even look at him with anything but disgust.  
  
  
“Dean?” Sam frowned at the phone for a long moment before replying in a series of muffled grunts while he sat up and tried to wake up. He didn’t even really recall answering the damn phone.  
  
“Sammy,” his dad corrected and Sam made a positive noise.  
  
“Your brother said you were sick,” lying back against the bed Sam realized Dean must have moved him in the night.  
  
“Yeah. Flu or something.”  
  
“Or something?”  
  
Fuck. Sometimes his Dad could be so startlingly observant. Sam opened his mouth to say it was nothing but the reply was caught in his throat. Closing his eyes he swallowed nervously and flopped onto his side. Despite all the head butting and arguing they did, Dad was still _Dad_ and Sam suddenly wanted comfort from him, like when he was still a kid.

“It’s just...” He trailed off hesitantly. “I’m just sick of this place I guess, it’s crap here. Whatever, it’s not important. What did you need?” After a long pause, his father listed off names he wanted them to look up and instructed Sam to have Dean call him when he got back.  
  
Sam hid under the covers, dreading another night passed and generally working himself up until he heard the slam of the front door. Dean called from him a few times and eventually wandered into the bedroom.  
  
“Come on, get your ass up, got you some soup,” the last thing he wanted to do was eat but Dean was watching him with that 'big brothers concerned' look. He already told Dad Sam was sick, clearly he was on red alert so Sam dragged the blanket with him to the kitchen. While Dean called their father back Sam opened the styrofoam lid and sniffed wearily at the soup. It actually smelled really good and it was for once still hot so he tried to work up the hunger to enjoy it.  
  
“Hey, Sammy?” Dean leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, a hesitation and tired look to his features. When Sam raised a brow Dean shifted uncomfortably and suddenly he knew what his brother was trying to work the nerve up to say.  
  
 _Jesus Christ Sam loved his father._  
  
He barely managed to keep the glee off his face while he ate his soup and let Dean do all the packing under the guise of being ill/angry. They were out of town before night fell and Sam vowed to try and not argue with his Dad for at least three months, maybe four even as he watched the town and his dirty secret fade away in the rear view mirror.  
  
  
It was two months, just after Christmas, before it all came to a head.  
  
Sam and Dean were fine, sure he still jerked off to the memory of Dean pounding him but then Sam used to jerk off to what it would be like so not a big difference there. Sam was sure Dean didn't have a clue, he even mentioned that he nailed a ‘pretty little thing’ at that party to Sam, who nearly tripped over his own feet getting out of the room immediately.

Either way Sam was sure and so he was blindsided when he found them at the bottom of his bag while he was packing up to move again. For a moment he just stared before he pulled them out and stared some more at the silk material like it was worst than any demon. A crumpled note was tucked between the washed panties and Sam turned his dumb folded stare to the lazy handwriting of his brother.  
  
 _“Knew it was you when I saw your eyes.”_


End file.
